boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Matchmaking/@comment-117.243.217.153-20160208175823/@comment-26323152-20160222064437
@Wikia Contributor (108.42.145.58): "On the one hand, if you are a highly offensive player, you will get attacked, and …" It is not exactly what you describe. First, attacking players often have one or more RR during major upgrade time. I used to have 3 for the total of (50+20+20)*2 = 180% full boosted RR and I came across several bases with 4 RR. You only need that for a short period of time when you cross HQ 20 (at XP 47) and need to max out your LCs, sculptor, WL, gunboat, armory and primary troops (whichever you prefer) as fast as possible. So you will be getting much more resources than what you scout. Second, when the attacker goes full boost and then goes into attacking spree, then there is some probability that his/her base will be placed on somebody’s else map. And if that base is scouted during boost time and before the upgrade is scheduled, then all the resources are still there. So the other player will get tons of resources. I scout all bases as soon as I launch the game and quite often I get boosted attackers with tons of resources. Third, and that’s the funny thing. After I upgraded all LCs to level 20 about 3 months ago I ditched two out of three RRs and stopped planning the attacks. Rather I started to try beating each and every player base, which I could take down. The VPs went up from about 600 to over 800 and the opponents strengthened from about XP 50-55 to 60-63. The funny thing is that even though my base is raided around 10 times a day, I am constantly sitting on hoard of resources and so I can do almost any high level upgrade immediately after the previous has finished. In some cases, I had gold and other resources hitting the roof and nowhere to spend. If I kept sitting at around 600 VP and only attacked when I needed, then the opponents will be no match for maxed out for HQ 20 army and 8 attacking statues. I never paid a dime for this game and I use the diamonds generated by the game mostly to speed up lengthy armory upgrades (like scorchers ) or just anything if I am sitting on tons of resources, want to do high level upgrade, but the previous high level upgrade has hot finished yet. I used to buy some small amount of resources but don't do that anymore. But the fun really begins after VP 600 when you need to learn different strategies and apply them wisely. Yes, you can wait and BB is one of the very unique freemium PvP games where you can actually do that! Some very active players have many accounts (I know about one extreme case with 13 accounts) and they experiment with farming by deliberately keeping VPs extremely low (like VP 2, for example). With tons of green statues they do just fine.